


Be My Partner!

by kamichichi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamichichi/pseuds/kamichichi
Summary: boi what have i done.. ..... . ..So, uh, this is a story about a lonely cowboy suddenly getting the bright idea of enlisting a partner to help him with bounty hunts. The one he picks just so happens to be a feral cat that prefers to work alone. With that, the chase begins.Written with my oc Snow just because I hate writing (y/n) so feel free to swap out her name with urs if ur really lookin for those mccree x readers ! ((i know the pain, theres just not enough out there yet y o y ))





	1. Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally on wattpad!! Being transferred here but will still be posted on wattpad first under the same username!

*click*

The door shut behind the girl as she moved to take off her shoes. She dumped them by the door and moved to unzip her leather suit, leaving the zip loose right above her navel. The golden jewelry ringing gently in her silent house. She padded to the bathroom with her steps light and quick. Once in the bathroom, she took off her cat-eared headpiece, leaving it on the sink counter.

She reached into a pouch hidden at the small of her back and pulled out the pistol. More specifically, the Peacekeeper.

She smiled to herself as she looked at her prize adoringly. It wasn't easy nabbing the prized pistol from a certain famous cowboy. It took weeks of preparation and she had finally put her plan into action that night. It went flawlessly and here she was, a bounty hunter holding onto an amazing catch that would surely bring in quite a bit of money. The girl twirled it in her hands before placing it next to her headpiece.

She left the bathroom, pulling off the rest of her suit as she moved to her bedroom. She threw her gloves onto her bed before kicking the leather catsuit to follow. Now in her underwear, she grabbed a towel and made her way beck to the bathroom.

She placed the towel onto the counter and stripped of the rest of her garments. The sound of a shower broke the long-standing silence as the slim girl slid into the shower to wash away any left over stress from such a big job.

The shower was filled with a citrus scent as the girl sighed and smiled to herself. She had single-handedly stolen the prized gun from another, much more talented, bounty hunter and boy did it feel great. The pride overflowed within her and she could feel herself bubbling with laughter.

"Who knew I was this good," she whispered to herself.

Of course, her good mood had to be ruined. She blamed her terrible karma as she heard a metallic click sound.

She grumbled to herself as she shut off the water and pulled the shower curtains aside. 

"What's broken in this good-for-nothing house now?" she said to herself with a frown.

She grabbed the towel off the counter and wrapped it snug around her still wet body, not even noticing the missing gun from the sink counter.

She walked out and stomped around her house, looking for anything that could be broken. Her first stop was the kitchen seeing as her dishwasher and fridge broke down constantly, but nothing seemed wrong in there. She turned around and started to make her way to her room. Perhaps something in there had given out on her?

Before she could even make it halfway through the hallway to her room, she was slammed against the wall, a hand tightened around her neck. With a gasp, the air left her body and she froze.

Standing in front of her, pinning her to the wall was, of course, McCree and he just so happened to have his Peacekeeper back in his hand.

"Well hey there, darlin'. Sorry to interrupt your shower."

She bit down on her lips. The man in front of her was... well intimidating but also very gorgeous. She hadn't seen him this close up when she had stolen his gun. She took care to not have to encounter him.

"Cat got your tongue? I won't bite," he chuckled in her ear and he shifted his gun to press against the side of her head.

A noise bubbled in her throat as the fear wrapped around her body.

"Now I just have a few questions for you darlin' and if you answer them, then I won't have to kill you. And trust me, I would really hate to have to kill such a pretty little lady like you. So you'll cooperate now, won't you? My first question, who told you where my hideout was?"

His grip on her neck loosened slightly so that she could respond to him.

"Nobody told me. I followed you myse-," the hand tightened around her neck once again and she sputtered out a cough.

"That's kind of you to try and cover for someone but I wouldn't really advise you to lie to me. Now, who told you where my hideout out was."

An anger filled the girl despite her current situation. She was just as much a bounty hunter as him, and for him to be putting her down as incapable? Well, she surely wouldn't have that.

"I said, I found it myself, you ass! I'm plenty capable to do things without someone's help!"

With that, a look of shock slid onto McCree's face as the girl in his grip slammed her palm into the hand that was holding the gun. It fell to the floor while she jumped, using his strength as a leverage for herself. She had grabbed onto the arm that was choking her and had wrapped her legs onto his shoulders. She shifted her weight and the two began to fall as McCree lost his balance. She flipped around as his grip loosened on her so he could catch himself. While McCree landed on the ground ungracefully, she had landed in a handstand, quickly turning it into a backbend and then a kickover. Of course, after all of the graceful power she just showed off, something had to go wrong. That something just had to be her towel falling off.

She screeched and tried to cover herself as her face filled with heat. The cowboy, reeling from his fall had also looked up and was turning red himself. But really, it worked in her favor. The cowboy was now stunned, embarrassed, and averting his eyes like a gentleman. The situation wasn't really all that bad as she high tailed it out of there and ran into her room. She locked the door behind her, grabbed her leather suit off the bed and whipped open her window. It was at that point when she could hear the recovered cowboy shouting and trying to open her door.

She threw her modesty out the window, literally and figuratively, when she vaulted out into the dark night.

She made her way down the fire escapes with extreme grace and precision, making it to the street before McCree was even at the window. She bolted into a nearby alley, looking up at her window and seeing the angry cowboy making his way down the fire escapes at a quick pace himself.

Once in the alley, she quickly stepped into her leather catsuit and started to pull it up her body, shimmying but simultaneously waddling forward. She couldn't even zip it up before she could hear loud steps behind her.

That was her cue, it seemed. She quickly began to run again, sharp pains running up her feet due to her being barefoot. She continuously scanned her surroundings, looking for anything she could use to escape.

Eventually, she found a ledge that was just within reach.

She grabbed onto it and used it to propel her onto a roof of a nearby house. She wasted to time in sprinting her way across rooftop and rooftop. The cowboy wasn't far behind her, but he just wasn't as graceful and she could hear him fumble slightly on the slippery roofs.

Eventually, she made a mistake. She had jumped onto a flatter roof on one of the taller buildings, but there was one problem. It was pretty isolated and there was no where to go. Despite that, she ran to the edge and looked down, trying to judge the distance of some balconies.

She was just about to jump when she was yanked backwards and thrown onto the rooftop. She tumbled and rolled before coming to a stop on her back. She could feel pain all around her body but she knew she couldn't stop.

Just as she was pushing herself to get back up, a foot slammed into her stomach. She lurched and coughed at the sudden impact but McCree wasn't letting up. He pinned her to the roof with his cowboy boot digging into her stomach. She grabbed onto his leg instinctively but she couldn't budge it.

"You're pretty sneaky, darlin' but you can't win with just tricks."

"Please don't kill me, I'm just a bounty hunter trying to make a living!"

"Now, now, I'm not going to kill you. Actually, I have a proposal for you."

She stared up at him in shock. Was he going to play with her before killing her?

His eyes glittered down at her and a hearty smile broke out onto his face.

"Be my partner!"


	2. Excuse me?

"Be my partner!"

A blank stare was all McCree was given in response.

"Can... can you repeat that?"

"I said, be my partner."

"Your... partner..." she deadpanned.

The smile on his face faltered.

"Yeah, be my partner. Work together with me. We can help each other out."

"Are you stupid? I stole your gun, you tried to kill me, and you're stepping on me right now!"

"That was all just a bad first impression darlin'."

"A bad first impression... McCree, you really are throwing all of my expectations of you in the trash right now," she murmured as she slumped onto the ground. She rested her head on the rooftop and tried to pull her leather suit closed.

He noticed and lifted his boot, finally allowing her to breath peacefully. She quickly zipped up her suit and sat up.

"Why would you need me to be your partner? You're famous! You're supposed to be a ruthless bounty hunter that always gets the job done!"

He rubbed his chin and shifted away from her.

"Can't say. I just it'd be fun to have a partner for once. And you're plenty capable so..."

"You don't even know my name!"

He stiffened and turned his head back to her. She nearly burst out laughing when she saw the sheepish expression he donned on his face. Instead, she shook her head with a smile plastered on her face.

"My name, it's Snow."

He grinned down at her and offered his hand.

"Well, Snow, it's a pleasure to meetcha."

She nearly shivered as she grabbed his hand. Really, his voice was too much, especially when he said her name so deep like that. So what, she might really like accents okay! Well, with his help, she was brought to her feet and he looked at her expectantly.

"So what do y'say?"

"Well, I appreciate the sentiment, cowboy, but I work alone," she said with a wink.

And with that, she was gone. McCree could only watch with an amused expression as she flipped off the roof and began trekking her way across the nearby roofs, going back the way they had come from. Her silver hair glittering under the moonlight.

"I'll get'cha to say yes, Snow! Just you wait!" he called out to her.

In the distance, he could see the peace sign she had flashed at him.

\-----

Back home, Snow could only laugh at what had just happened.

In just a day, she had stolen a famous bounty hunter's weapon, had it stolen back, got chased around rooftops, almost get killed by said bounty hunter, only for him to do a 180 and decide that she would be the perfect partner in crime. She had only thought stuff this strange happened in books or shows, but here she was, living it.

She stepped into her house and slowly made her way to her bed. Her body was sore and the pain was slowly catching up to her. The best thing to do would be to treat the cuts and bruises that littered her body, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. So, instead, she stripped off her suit and threw on a night gown and some panties to sleep in. She tumbled into her sheets and surrounded herself with them like a cocoon.

She really just needed to spend some time processing and thinking before she could wind down enough to sleep. So, she did just that. The girl rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling, just... thinking about anything and everything.

With time, her eyes slid closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

On the other hand, McCree was having trouble getting to sleep.

Now he was a confident man. Girls fawned over him and he was damn good at his job. So why had Snow said no? It just didn't make sense to the man who was currently pacing in his room.

Surely she just needed some encouragement. Maybe she didn't think he was being serious? Or maybe she figured he just wasn't good enough?

Whatever the reason, McCree would not have it.

He grabbed his hat and tucked it into place before storming out of his house.

He was a man of actions, so of course he just needed to go ask her and figure out why she had said 'no'. 

He traversed through the dark streets, lit only by scarcely placed street lights and the shining moon and stars. It was quiet out and nobody was going to cross the determined cowboy. This was one of the many reasons why the cowboy loved the night so much. 

After a little while, he made it back to her house. His hand paused over the door. It was late, perhaps she wouldn't even be up?

So instead of knocking and disturbing the potentially sleeping girl, McCree just pushed open the unlocked door and made his way into her house.

He shut it quietly behind him and shucked off his boots, not wanting to track dirt into her house. That would only make her angrier anyway, so he decided it was best to take care and not ruin any of her belongings.

He slowly moved through the small house, making his way to where he remembered her bedroom to be. The door was opened, so he pushed his head through to scope out the room.

His suspicions were confirmed when he noticed a figure on the bed already well into a deep slumber.

With that, he pushed the door open fully and made his way inside. It was a small room, decorated only with a few plants and some art framed on her walls. It suited her, he supposed. He noticed a chair sitting by a desk so he gently grabbed it and moved it over by her bedside.

Slumping in the chair, he let out a sigh. He squinted at the girl, still upset with her answer to his partnership proposal.

He just really didn't understand why she had said no.

The man leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

He looked closely at the girl. She was breathing softly and her lips were just barely parted. Her face had a nice glow to it and her eyelids seemed to flicker in her sleep. She must be dreaming, he thought.

She really was beautiful. Her beauty wasn't like most girls, especially considering her strange hair color, but it really did suit her.

He sighed once again and leaned back, looking up at her ceiling.

His thoughts tumbled in his head before he decided he didn't want to intrude any longer. He moved to stand up but stopped in his place as he felt a slight tug on his pants. He had left his chaps back at his house so seeing a small hand grabbing onto his pants was something he wasn't expecting.

What to do now?

\-----

Snow woke up feeling great. She hadn't slept that well in a while and she could only wonder if she needed to got through traumatic situations more often.

She snuggled further into her blankets, not yet willing to give up the warmth and comfort of her bed. Of course her happy morning was shattered when she realized that blankets weren't supposed to be hard or, ya know, move.

Her eyes shot open and she realized that she was staring at a gold chest piece. She also recognized at this point that there was a weight on her waist, which she could only imagine was also not a blanket.

"Good mornin' sweetheart," a southern drawl sounded in her ear.

She squeaked and shoved hard against the chest piece. Of course, she must have forgotten about the arm wrapped around her waist because she found herself soon following the cowboy on the way to the ground.

He hit the ground first, landing on his back. She fell onto him, face full of metal and red cotton.

They both groaned with the impact, but she recovered and sat up to look down at him.

"What are you doing in my house? In my bed?!"

"Well, it's been a rough morning, hasn't it?"

"McCree!" she yelled dragging her hands down her face. She peeked at him through her fingers as he just laughed at her.

"Well, darlin', I came to visit you last night to get some answers but you were already asleep."

"So you just got in bed with me?!"

"Well no, that wasn't the plan, but things happened, 's all."

She sighed and shook her head at the cowboy beneath her.

"Just... get out of my house before I call the cops on you for breaking and entering."

"I would but I seem to be stuck under a beautiful lady."

She could feel the heat pool in her face as she quickly got off of him, moving to stand across the room from him. She crossed her arms and glared at him as he got up off the ground, laughing once again. He reached down to pick up his hat, before tucking it back in place on his head.

"See you around, Snow," he said with a grin and a wave, beginning to walk towards the door.

"Oh, just get out."


	3. Better Luck Next Time

The week following the strangest day of her life proved to be equally as eccentric. McCree hounded her wherever she went, constantly pestering her and asking her to be his partner. She was confused to say the least. Eventually, after the third time of him interrupting her shopping trip, she decided it was time to do something to throw him off of her trail.

Who knew there would be a day when she was trying to shake off the attention of a world-famous bounty hunter, one she may have idolized. But only a little bit, of course!

So, she went home and packed a bag. It was time to change location for a little while. Luckily, Snow had four different houses scattered across the US. The one she was currently in was centered in a small town close to the edge of Arizona. The trip to Vegas wouldn't be too bad and she wouldn't have to fly which would save her a lot of money. Something she didn't have much of after her failed attempt to obtain McCree's gun.

Slinging her bag on her shoulder, she scrawled a quick note for any close friends trying to find her and left it on her bed. As an extra measure, she left another one on her fridge. With that, she closed her doors and locked them up to deter a certain cowboy. Soon enough, she was off, cruising down the roads on her bike and never looking back to see if McCree was on her trail.

When she arrived to Vegas, she called up her friend to let her know she was in. Bridgette was, inevitably, extremely excited. She had already started to plan the whole week that was to come.

Of course, the week started as soon as Snow had arrived. She was whisked away by her friend a little past noon so they could go shopping and catch up. Drinking would be done later that night after the two girls had talked about everything they had missed.

It was safe to say Snow would be saved from the persistent cowboy. At least for a little while, anyway.

\--Week Later--

After the constant drinking and partying with Bridgette, Snow needed a little break. She needed another job. One, for the money, and two, well, she was bored.

Snow opened her laptop and went to her usual site for work. It wasn't legal, technically, but it was the easiest site to find a well-paying job. Now it was just a matter of weeding out the jobs she was suited for.

Most of the jobs she took involved the seduction side of the spectrum. It wasn't always the best but there were gems hidden in her jobs sometimes. Like when her victim was super hot or when she was extremely sexually frustrated. She was comfortable in her sexuality and had no qualms in using it to her advantage. It also worked in favor of her other speciality, assassination. Of course, she only used it when it was absolutely necessary, but it worked extra well when the victim was distracted by something a little more... passionate.

"Ah! Here we go!"

Her eyes skimmed the entry.

Looking for a person well-versed in stealth to steal ring from well-known gang leader. Assassination of gang leader not required but welcome.  
$xxx,xxx

She clicked on the job entry to request more info and sent the poster her qualifications. She didn't have to wait long for a reply seeing as the poster messaged her back within the hour. He hadn't yet told her who he was, but that was relatively normal for jobs like these. They usually waited to reveal themselves until after the job was done, or at least close to done. It also seemed like she wasn't the only one who had taken the job. Snow had some competition she would have to beat if she wanted the reward money.

After talking with the poster and confirming more details on her job, she turned off the laptop and packed a small bag to take with her. It seemed like the gang leader was a little ways away from Vegas and she would have to travel an hour or so to get to the correct place. She packed the necessities, an outfit for comfort, and one of her more provocative dresses, as well as her hidden weapons that she always brought with her on jobs like this. She had even brought a wig to wear for added stealth.

Snow slipped into her leather catsuit and threw the bag over her shoulder before slipping on her motorcycle helmet. She left Vegas and made her way to her next destination. However, it was at that point that a sliver of unease began to slip into her system. It went relatively unnoticed under the confidence of her skills, but it was still present and it would definitely come back to bite her in the butt.

\--Hours Later--  
The previously silver haired woman was now adorning a long, curly, red head of hair. She wore a low cut and short black dress that revealed everything she wanted for a seduction mission. Classy, but still very eye-catching. She had made it to the club of the gang leader an hour ago and she was ready to start her job and scope out the place. Snow was experienced and knew that she would have to know of the exits in the building before letting herself get swept away in the job. So, she wandered with a glass of wine in her hand. She talked and she flirted and she danced with anyone willing to spill some information about the gang leader and his club. Within a few hours, she had gleaned enough info and was ready to meet the boss. Now she just had to find him.

Snow grabbed another glass of wine, smiling at the man serving them. She then made her way towards the back of the club. It was where the more dignified customers were rather than the ones that were drunk on their feet and gambling. She had figured the man she was looking for would be somewhere in the crowds talking with the club goers. Eventually, she found him. He was tall, well-dressed, and frankly? Very handsome.

'Ah this job is really a blessing! I get money and I get to sleep with a hot guy!'

Snow sauntered over to him, smiling. It was time to work her magic.

NSFW incoming !!

A few hours later and Snow was on a luxurious bed, absolutely naked. Her target was above her, kissing along her neck, equally as naked. She was definitely enjoying herself.

He continued his trail down her collarbone before she found herself on top of him. He had flipped the positions and was grabbing roughly at her body.

"Why don't you treat me a little, baby?", he said with a smirk.

She nodded with a small smile. She kissed down his chest before she reached his manhood. She licked the underside with the flat of her tongue before taking the tip into her mouth. The man above her grabbed her hair roughly and pushed her to move. She moaned and he did the same albeit much more loudly. She started moving up and down, bobing her head with the aid of his hand pushing and pulling on her hair. His demands for more were met and soon Snow could tell he was about to cum.

Of course, things never went that smoothly in her life.

NSFW over?? ish lmao

The door to the room slammed open and she froze.

"Fancy seein' you here, viejo."

Snow knew that voice and she squeaked, immediately moving to hide herself onto her targets chest. In response, he pulled the blanket up to cover both of their naked bodies.

"Motherfucking McCree. Just what the hell do you think you're doing here? I'm sure you can see that I'm busy."

Snow felt her target move above her, probably sweeping his hand around the room to signify the current situation they were in.

"Now come on, jefe. Is that anyway to treat you old favorite?"

"Favorite my ass, McCree! You were always un mocoso!"

"That hurts me, viejo!"

"Just leave before I call for the guards."

"Well now, I suppose I should apologize. Your guards ain't gonna be coming any time soon."

At this point, Snow could hear the familiar click of a gun.

"What do you want?" The man above her said in a tired voice.

"Your ring."

'Oh hell no.'

Before that men could process what was happening, Snow had grabbed a pin out of her wig and stuck it into the neck of the man she was currently on top of. She stood, taking the blanket with her and faced McCree.

"Why do you constantly ruin my jobs, McCree? Can't you just let me have some peace."

McCree looked at her with wide eyes before lifting the gun to point at her.

"Now I'm sure I would remember if I ever met such a pretty young girl but I don't believe we've met. How do you know who I am?"

"Are you serious? It's me, Snow."

"Like hell darlin'. Snow has silver hair and green eyes."

At this point, Snow was just stunned. Was this world renowned bounty hunter really this dumb?

"It's...it's a wig."

Snow carefully undid the clasps on her wig and pulled it off gently, letting her true hair fall out of the wig cap.

"Oh. Well fancy seeing you here, darlin'."

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Snow muttered with a sigh.

"Now I guess we can just skip the pleasantries. I need that ring."

"Like hell!! It's mine! I took this job before you and I've earned the ring."

"I ain't gonna let you leave with that ring chica."

He moved to block the doorway with his hands on his hips. His stature was tall and threatening compared to the small-framed girl in front of him but she stood equally as powerful. The tension in the room was high due to the strong personalities of the duo. Both were confident in their abilities and wanted the other to know.

"McCree, I will not let you leave this room with that ring. First of all, you just ruined a good fuck for me. Second of all, this is my hunt. I was here first and I was basically done when you barged in anyway."

"Oh come on now sweet cheeks. That wasn't really gonna be a good fuck. I can show you a much better time than that old geezer. 'N besides, you should know as well as I do that it's first come first serve in this job. Whoever gets that rinflg first wins."

"You're insufferable."

He laughed in response.

"Just step aside, will you darlin'? We both know that I'm gonna win this battle."

It was at that point that Snow came up with a plan.

"Fine, you jerk but can you at least show me a little preview of your skills? You did just interrupt a good thing for little ol' me," she said as she stepped closer and closer to McCree. She bit her lip and looked at him through lowered lashes, letting the blanket fall off of one shoulder. McCree's eyes followed the path of the blanket before flickering back to her face.

"Now that sounds like a mighty fine proposition but I really should just collect that bount before he wakes up."

"But he won't be awake for another two hours. Besides, can you really leave a girl all hot and bothered like this?" She murmured, sliding one hand up his armored chest and standing on her tiptoes to whisper the last question directly into his ear. She could feel him tense beneath her. He was mulling over her words and the situation.

"How can I say no when you put up such a good argument, darlin'?"

And with that, she had him in her control.

He caught her in a kiss that quickly turned heated. His rough hands grabbed at her legs, hiking her up with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Before she knew it, the positions had flipped and her back was pressed against the door. The kissing continued only breaking for short breaths. Snow slid her hand up his chest again where she pulled at the serape. She pulled away from the kiss and McCree dipped his head into the crook of her neck.

"Please. I need to feel you."

He grunted against her skin and she shivered. Everything just felt.so good and her senses were a bit overwhelmed.

He let her feet fall to the floor and separated from their embrace. The cowboy quickly stripped off the serape and his chest piece before stepping back towards her. He hiked her back up against the wall, his hands digging into the flesh of her butt.

He kissed along her neck and she moaned above him. Snow moved her hands up his chest to the top of his button down. She wanted to feel him and she needed easy access for her plan to work. It was a win-win regardless.

She picked at the buttons quickly, pulling his shirt from his jeans and moving it down his arms. He helped her by moving his arms to allow her to pull it off fully. The blanket was slipping down her body and she pressed against him, still trying to cover herself.

He murmured into her ear about how soft she was and how good she felt and she grinded down on the bulge in his pants to show her appreciation for the comments. When his hands began to slide up her body toward her chest, Snow decided she had better end this before she couldn't stop herself from letting him take her.

She slid her hands up his chest and around to his back so he couldn't see what she was doing. From her bracelet, she grabbed a pin that was coated with a liquid. Disappointment filled her body when she realized that this would be the second time she was denied pleasure but she had a job to do and money to make.

Skillfully, Snow stuck the pin into his side. It started to take affect immediately she noticed. The cowboy's grip loosened and she lowered herself to the floor letting the towering man fall to the ground.

"Wha-?"

"Sorry darlin', but I said you wouldn't be leaving this room with the ring."

She let the blanket covering her fall onto his face as she moved towards her dress on the floor.

"What did you do? Why can't I move?" He said, muffled by the blanket.

"Hold those thoughts, cowboy. I need to put on my dress real quick."

She pulled on her underwear and the black dress, eventually zipping it up with some difficulty. She fixed her hair a bit. Then she moved back towards the man on the floor.

Snow peeled the blanket from his face. His eyes trailed over her body before glaring up at her face.

"I'm sorry, really, but I have a job to do and I can't have you interfering. Don't worry about your body. You'll be able to move again in half an hour. I used a small paralyzer on you but it's not dangerous or anything."

"You are one sneaky little woman, aren't you?" He said still glaring at her but his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I'm a professional who isn't going to come unprepared."

He chuckled and watched her as she moved back towards the bed with the sleeping man on it. She pulled the ring from his finger and tucked it into the top of her dress for safe keeping. Snow turned and looked at the other man on the floor. She still wanted to tease him a bit so she stepped back over towards him and straddled his unmoving body.

His eyes watched her closely with a steely resolve.

"This little meeting was fun McCree. I hope we can do it again sometime." She said gliding her hands up his chest. His breathing was getting a bit labored but that was the only reaction he was giving her.

"Now, how can you repay me for the trouble you caused?" She thought aloud, tapping her finger against her cheek.

"Haven't you teased me enough here, Lil lady?" He said in a strained voice.

"Oh! I know! You can buy me dinner."

She leaned back and felt the front pockets of his jeans. No luck. So she pulled up on his belt loops and reached behind to get at his back pockets. Bingo!

She pulled back, settling her weight more firmly on the tent in his pants. He grunted and his breathing got even more labored.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked as she flipped through his wallet.

"I told ya, you're buying me dinner." She said as she pulled out some money from his wallet.

"Don't worry cowboy, I won't take it all," she said smiling widely down at him.

He couldn't help the laugh that flowed out of his system. The whole situation was very strange to him. How had a woman half his size managed to paralyze while he was making out with her? His thoughts were broken by an excited noise coming from the girl above him.

"Oohh, what's this? So your name is Jesse McCree, hmm?"

"That would be it, doll. Now ain't it fair to tell me yours?"

She laughed heartily at him.

"That's funny! C'mon Jesse, a girl needs to have some secrets, right?"

Hearing his first name come from the girl still sitting on his crotch made him a little more aroused than he really should be. Her voice was just really something to him, he couldn't help himself when his body reacted. She must have known too because her smile turned into a feral grin and she grinded down on him again.

"What's the matter, Jesse? Cat got your tongue?"

The noise that left his mouth was guttural and deep. He was really going to have to get her back for this one day.

Before he could come up with a snarky response, her weight was lifted off of his body. It had been 15 minutes already and Snow needed to leave before his body regained it's movement. She wiped off her dress and straightened it out. She then put her wig back on and adjusted it the best she could before glancing down at the man on the floor again. He was watching her closely.

"Let me guess, it's time for you to leave?"

"Yupp! It was fun, cowboy. Better luck next time, yeah?"

He chuckled and watched her leave the room.

Snow stepped over the dead bodies that littered the hallway. Looks like McCree really did get rid of the guards. She made her way back onto the main floor before leaving the establishment altogether. Her motorcycle was waiting for her right outside.

She slid on and put her helmet on before zipping away back to her safe house in Vegas. Once there, she would contact her client about the ring.

She smiled to herself while riding down the empty roads. Somehow, she had managed to trick a bounty hunter well above her in fame and experience and she felt real good about it all. Of course, a lot of people may not think her method was very "good" to say the least but she had done it regardless.

The entire trip back, the cowboy plagued her thoughts. The short time she had spent with him back in that room left her feeling light and jittery. She really had had a lot of fun. His personality complimented hers well and it almost mad ever miss being around him. Maybe he wouldn't really be that bad to have as a partner, right?


End file.
